This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Kidney disease is increasing prevalent in the Hispanic American population, however the causes are unkown. Successful completion of this project will help to determine whether genetic regulation of drug metabolism leading to altered pharmacokinetics may be a contributing factor. In addition, measures of renal disease (urine protein) will be evaluated along with accurate measurement of renal function (GFR) for the first time in Hispanic Americans with diabetes. This preliminary data will be incorporated into an NIH grant to the National Center on Minority Health and Health Disparities in 2005